


100 Ways To Fall in Love

by PatsysPyjamas



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Clexa one-shots, Cute Lexa Woods, F/F, First Meetings, Fluffy, Hung over Clarke, Love at First Sight, Lustful Clarke, Meet-Cute, One Shot, Sassy Clarke Griffin, Sexual Tension, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2018-06-17
Packaged: 2018-11-22 23:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11390874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PatsysPyjamas/pseuds/PatsysPyjamas
Summary: Clexa one-shots.This will be a bunch of one-shots telling the many different ways that Clarke and Lexa could meet and fall in love. A little like love at first sight, mingled with the fact that they are soulmates for good measure. I don't know if I'll actually write 100 chapters, but we'll see.It's all good Clexa loving.





	1. The Vinyl Record Fair

**Author's Note:**

> Hey everyone, this is my first Clexa fanfic and I am a little nervous posting. So, I thought I'd write a couple of one-shots before I post my longer Clexa story later on. These one-shots will all be set in AU - Modern times, all different, about the many ways two soulmates can meet and eventually fall in love. (Kinda fill in the blanks yourself at the end sort of thing).
> 
> This one is short, light and fun, but does mention grief.
> 
> Thank you Steff, for reading this over for me!
> 
> Hope you enjoy...

**The Vinyl Record Fair.**

 

 

The first thing that hit Clarke was the smell.

The blonde hadn't even stepped over the threshold of the small venue when the odour engulfed her. The scent was familiar. Comforting even, with its musty and rich blend of smoke dried paper. The aroma always reminded Clarke of dusty old library books and more importantly home. A home which once held a room, a safe haven. A place where her father's presence was once etched into every nook and crevice; now it stood an empty shell.

She found herself clutching the flyer for the vinyl record fair tightly in her hand and inhaled a deep breath. Now wasn't the time to fall into the hollow chasm of her grief. Today was about honouring one of her father's favourite pastimes.

"Hey," the middle aged vendor greeted rousing her from her thoughts. "Welcome to the annual vinyl extravaganza. It'll be seven dollars for admission. Five if you have a members card." He smiled, entrance stamp already poised in his hand.

Clarke returned the smile and handed over the ten dollar bill. "No. I don't have a members card," she explained as a red smiley face was stamped onto the back of her right hand.

"Would you like a form to join our members club?" He asked brightly dropping the correct change into her awaiting palm.

"No thanks."

"OK, well enjoy."

With a nod, Clarke made her way into the small hall packed full of trestle tables. Each one was over flowing with boxes and coloured cases of various sizes. She knew that vinyl was making a come back, but she hadn't expected this many people to be here. It was a pity that there was just one person missing. Sparing a comforting glance at her watch that once belonged to her father. Clarke was glad that she decided to come here alone. Raven would have been good company, but this was something she needed to do by herself.

"S'up." A teen greeted her, as Clarke made her way to the first stall. Skimming through the nearest box of LPs which only contained records of hair metal bands, the blue eyed beauty quickly moved on.

Jake's vinyl collection was unparalleled in Clarke's humble opinion. His ' _man cave_ ' aka the basement used to be filled floor to ceiling with all the classics. And he always seem to know the right song to fit her mood when she would hang out there with him. She couldn't stop the wide smile that spread across her face at the memory of her Dad's hands locked with hers as they twisted and jumped around to an old rock and roll beat.

What was left of her father's records were either packed away or had been divided out amongst his closest friends: Jaha and Kane. She couldn't really blame her Mom for giving them away. After all she had no use for them, but now she was a little bit older Clarke found herself missing them.

 

_Wise men say only fools rush in..._

 

The sudden burst of music from the crackling stylus had her feet moving of their own accord. She recognised that song. She knew it very well and the warmth of the music made her feel like she was being reacquainted with an old friend. This was one of her father's all time favourite songs.

Maybe her Dad was here with her after all?

  
Clarke smiled and made a beeline for the box of LPs which held Elvis Presley's famous handsome smile. Making a grab for the album, she hadn't even noticed someone standing close beside her reaching for the same record.

"Sorry." The woman apologised when their fingers brushed.

"It's fine," Clarke quickly uttered, her eyes still focused down on Elvis' red shirt and on the swirling memories playing inside her head.

"No, I know first hand how collectors can be overly enthusiastic."

 

_Wow, that voice._

Authoritative but somehow still genteel pulled the blonde slowly back into reality. The sound was a heady mix and Clarke felt the hairs on the back of her neck begin to rise.

"Oh, no. I'm not a collector." Clarke finally looked up at the stranger and her heart almost stopped. She hadn't been prepared for the breathtaking vision that was before her. This girl was stunning, radiating an aura of confidence still with a calming sense of softness. Was that even possible? Regardless, Clarke's heart thrummed as her eyes met twinkling emeralds.

"My Dad used to love Elvis." The words flowed from her mouth effortlessly. She couldn't believe how easy it had been to tell the mysterious stranger that. Clarke hadn't spoken about her father in the three years since his death. The pain was all to quick to rise to the surface if she didn't keep it buried.

"Used too?" The brunette asked with a careful tone.

"He... died. And I haven't wanted to listen to Elvis for a _long_ time."

"Music can be very healing. Very cathartic."

Clarke liked the way this girl never apologised for her father's passing. She didn't want sympathy that wouldn't bring him back.

She found herself smiling fondly at the green eyed girl, as she tucked a strand of her blonde locks behind her ear, before her attention turned to the man in front of her. "Are you gonna buy that record honey?" He asked, seeming eager to make a sale. she hadn't even realised there was someone else standing there.

"I believe I will." Clarke shrugged, reaching under the flap of her bag for her purse.

"Great choice," he beamed slipping the LP in a plastic bag. "That'll be 40 dollars."

She stared at him in bewilderment before casting another glance at the now seeming forgotten LP he was holding. The cover had seen better days and she hadn't even inspected the vinyl inside. This was going to be an expensive purchase.

"The price is fair," the sweet voice next to her spoke again. "It's the 1959, silver spot original. You have a keen eye for a non-collector."

Clarke smirked. She liked this girl already. "But you seem to be, a collector that is. Because I have absolutely no idea what you're talking about."

"I might be," the taller girl nodded once with an amused smile lighting up her striking features.

"I grade my records fairly honey," the seller urged, bringing the blonde back into the moment. "As your friend said, it's a good price."

Clarke wasn't so quick to trust his word, but the goddess next to her was a different story. Opening up her purse she felt her shoulders sag as only a crumpled up twenty greeted her. _Shit._

"I guess you'll be buying this album after all," she turned to the brunette, unable to hide her disappointment. "I don't have enough money."

To Clarke's surprise the girl shook her head and motioned to her still open purse. With a quizzical eye, the blonde gave a nod of consent as long slender fingers removed the money and added along with it another twenty dollars.

"No. I can't ask you to do that." The blonde protested, but her words seem to fall on deaf ears as the LP was paid for. Clarke was suddenly reminded of something her father used to say to her. When the world would seem like such a cruel place, Jake would pull his daughter closer to his side and tell her with certainty: _'Even in this day and age, kiddo. People's kindness can still surprise you.'_

For the longest time she hadn't agreed with him, but even from the grave he was still proving her wrong.

  
"You didn't ask. I offered and I have a feeling this record is meant to be yours." The wavy-haired girl uttered, taking a step back.

Before Clarke could order her thoughts and evaluate the thoughtful gesture further, the girl began to fall back into the crowd. "Wait," Clarke called to her, taking the bag from the grinning old guy.

"Happy listening." He waved, watching the pair with a knowing nod.

Clarke's smirk returned as the girl clad all in black stilled. "You should really wait for a girl to say _thank you_   before you walk away," she teased playfully, delighted with the smile she received in return. "I'm Clarke by the way."

"Lexa," she stated, offering her hand out in a more formal greeting. "Pleased to meet you Clarke."

Clarke could feel the blush flourish in her cheeks at the way Lexa pronounced her name. The clicking of the ' _k_ ' sent a delicious shiver down her spine. This day was turning out far better than she thought it would.

"Likewise and hmmm good firm grip. I like it," Clarke felt bold as she finally let Lexa's soft palm slip through her own. "Seriously though, thank you because you really didn't have to buy me this, but I'm kinda glad you did."

"The smile on your face is reward enough and I hope the music brings you some comfort."

Clarke appreciated the sentiment.

"Are you always so kind to strangers?"

"Not always."

The blonde smiled. "Well, then I must insist that I repay you the kindness with a cup of coffee sometime."

"I'd like that," Lexa nodded, as they began to exchange numbers with the hope that this could turn into something special.

A comfortable silence fell over them, and Clarke wasn't ready to say goodbye to Lexa quite yet. "Hey, since I'm a complete vinyl novice here, I was wondering if you wouldn't mind me tagging along with you around this fair. Maybe I could learn a few things and OK I'm kinda interested in what records _you'll_   be buying." Clarke looped her arm through Lexa's, hoping she wasn't being too forward, "Music tells a lot about a person you know."

"That it does and I have no objections, Clarke."

"You kinda sound like a lawyer."

"That's because I am. Or will be..."

As Lexa continued talking, Clarke's smile grew wider.

 _Thanks Dad._ She thought to herself as they set off together...

  
\--

 

In case anyone is wondering, the album that both Lexa and Clarke made a grab for was: _Elvis. 'For LP Fans Only.'  
_

Yes, I love Elvis Presley, but doesn't everyone?  :D 


	2. The Best None-One Night Stand Ever

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lustful Clarke and gentlewoman Lexa.

 

**The Best None-One Night Stand Ever.**

 

 

Clarke regained seeming consciousness with a wince.

Her head pounded with such a beat, that she wouldn't be surprised if she found out that a jazz quartet had moved in.

Damn Raven Reyes, and her stupid promotion. Damn all the free-flowing Tequila. Damn her questionable decision making skills. Basically just damn everything!

"Ugh!" Came the scratchy sound that once belonged to her voice. Why did she decided it was a good idea to drink her dinner again?

With an exasperated huff, Clarke burrowed herself further under the comforter that was laced with the most enticing smelling fabric softener she'd ever had the pleasure of inhaling. A pleasing scent of strawberries and lilies filled her nose, bringing a small smile to the disheveled blonde's face.

_Wait? Since when did Octavia start using fabric softener? Since when did O, let me sleep in her bed after a night out?_

_Since when..._

Clarke opened her bleary-eyes to find a clock she didn't recognize. The nightstand was also unfamiliar, and the room seemed way too neat for her friends usual standards. Yep, on closer inspection she discovered that in fact this wasn't Octavia's place at all. _Shit._ Where was she exactly?

Well, the details of last night were still a little foggy.

She managed to peel herself from the fresh, crisp sheets; on the second try and tentatively (as much as her hung over body could allow) slipped out of the insanely comfy bed. Really, like a bed should not be that comfortable.

When she finally glanced down, she found herself wrapped in a black silk robe. Her glittering midnight blue dress still on underneath the expensive silk material. At least her sleepover buddy had manners.

She considered the so-called walk of shame, but her curious nature got the better of her. And besides, she at least owed this person a thank you for letting her bunk down for the night. Running a lazy hand through her slightly greasy curls, Clarke made her way out of the elegant looking bedroom. The smell of fresh coffee gaining all of her attention.

"Good morning." Clarke greeted, lingering in the archway of the large open plan kitchen. Her blue eyes glancing past the owner of the apartment to the coffee maker.

"Oh?" The startled brunette answered. "Good morning, Clarke."

 _Least she knows my name_... All of Clarke's thoughts drained out of her head, when she finally locked her gaze on the most beautiful woman she had ever seen in her life. This woman... No. This _Goddess_ was something else entirely. If she wasn't already a model, then she could be. Maybe her drunken decision making skills weren't so questionable after all.

"Hey," she rasped, stepping closer - unable to tear herself away from those forest green eyes in front of her. "Mind if I grab a cup?" Clarke's robe covered body sashayed toward the striking beauty, making sure to add more sway in her hips with every step. Bed hair be damned.

A curt nod, was the only reply given. But Clarke didn't miss green eyes boldly glancing down to her lips, before she turned to fix the drink.

"I would have taken you home last night," the velvety voice uttered, dragging Clarke's attention away from the most perfect ass probably known in existence. "But your friend, Octavia had already left with my brother."

Ah, yes. The hazy image of Octavia stalking across the club like some of kind huntress, came back to her mind. The feisty brunette had not been happy when she'd noticed the flirtatious red-head behind the bar, hitting on her man for the fifth time that night. Some people never did take a hint.

More importantly, Clarke recalled being pressed close to the woman in front of her, on the crowded dance floor. Begging the Goddess to take her back to her place, with a playful nibble on a tiny ear.

"And I refused to give you my address, because I begged to come home with you... Wait, Lincoln is your brother?" ...  _Then she must be, Lexa._

The whole night suddenly came back to Clarke with crystal clear clarity. The more tipsy she became, the more she attached herself to Lincoln's hot foster sister. Clarke was only relieved that the feeling had been mutual, because otherwise... Nope, desperation is just not cute.

The blonde couldn't help but smile. Lexa had behaved like the perfect gentlewoman all evening - in spite of her drunkenness. Lexa had gently coaxed her into drinking bottles of water, instead of more Tequila shots. Held her steady as they waited for the Uber; all the while Clarke had her nose pressed into Lexa's delicious - perfumed neck.

She hadn't complained once in the face of Clarke's stubbornness. Even when the blonde's wandering hands grabbed a firm hold of strong hips, outside of Lexa's bedroom door. The brunette remained poised and caring - wrapping her robe around Clarke's flimsy dress and guiding her under the covers while Lexa went to sleep on the sofa in the front room.

Clarke only hoped her drunken ass antics hadn't put Lexa off, because she really wanted to ask her on a date.

  
"Yes. I also have an older sister, Anya," Lexa smiled, holding out the steaming coffee cup for her guest to take (and if their fingers happened to brush for longer than necessary, then Clarke certainly wasn't to blame). "Whom you also met." She added sipping her own brew.

"Aww so you're the baby of the family?" Clarke grinned behind the rim of her cup, perching herself on the nearest breakfast barstool.

"Yes. I am."

"Remind me to thank Lincoln for inviting his sisters to Raven's celebration."

 

The air became statically charged as Lexa watched Clarke slowly lick a stray drop of coffee from her bottom lip. _Interesting_... Maybe Clarke hadn't blown her chance after all.

  
"So, either you're the embodiment of the perfect gentlewoman, or you're simply not that into me," Clarke drawled, working her raspy tone to her advantage. "Now, I may be hung over, but I seem to recall your eyes taking a lingering look at my _assets_ once or twice last night."

"You would be correct," Lexa's eyes dipped lower, to the glimmer of dress peeking through the top of the robe. "I did appreciate your outfit. But I would never make a move on a woman--"

"Who's drunk?"

"Yes. And you were--"

"Wasted?"

Lexa's wry smile, had Clarke crossing her legs and taking an extra large gulp of coffee. Seriously this woman. _Wow!_

"Do you always make a habit of finishing other people's sentences for them?"

Clarke shrugged, placing down her cup and pushing herself off the stool with feminine grace. "Only when I'm nervous, because the person I happen to be flirting with is like some kinda Goddess, and me? I happen to have a killer hang over - with last nights make up styled after a panda. So, yeah."

The burst of easy laughter from Lexa, had Clarke wanting to hear that sound for the rest of her life.

"I can assure you, Clarke. The only Goddess here is you. Panda eyes and all."

"Good to know," came Clarke's reply - along with a faint blush rising on her cheeks. "Since we have that little matter out of the way; why don't I treat us to some breakfast. You know just as a little thank you for last night, before our eventual first date."

"So, we're going on a first date are we?"

"Most definitely," Clarke stepped closer, running her finger along the toned bicep of Lexa's arm. "That's if you want too?"

By the hungry look in Lexa' eyes, she wanted nothing more. "I believe that can be arranged."

"Perfect," Clarke placed a soft kiss on her cheek. "I'll use the bathroom to freshen up and we can get going."

"It's just down the hall."

 

With another lingering smile, Clarke had the feeling she'd be seeing a lot more of Lexa Woods.

 

 


End file.
